One of Them
by lumos maximum
Summary: George needs advice so he goes for a visit. What he doesn't know is that he is slowly becoming one of them. One-Shot


SwedishA/N: Letting some steam off while writing on my bigger fic Ron/Hermione: Close your eyes and count to ten.  
Dedicate this one to all my amazing readers and to **you** who is reading it right now.  
One-shot

*

**One of them**

* * *

"Well, Hi – I know it only went a day since last time but hey I've known you missed me" He said smiling and kept straighten out his tie to look charming with his right hand while holding a delicate package in his left. George Weasley looked pretty miss fitted in his clean purple suit, poison green tie and a yellow shining Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes hat on his head where he was standing right now. His presence stood out but he never spoke his name here among them.

_They_ knew very well who he was; he passed them every day smiling and was never late to say hello to them. He even stopped sometimes to take a moment to say more than the normal hellos he used to say. They never answered him back but he didn't mind it, he only had one purpose and it was keeping a smile.

"I've got a date, oh – ok. I'm lying really. I'm married. No – I wouldn't do that without telling you. But I haven't told you all, yet" George Weasley said smiling. He was sitting down now and ran his hands through his flaming red hair.

_They_ all wondered what he was doing; nobody had the nerve of sitting down among them like one of them.  
They all knew that he was something extraordinary because nobody else came here every day and consisted to disturb them besides George Weasley who lacked a feel for rules and common sense.

"Let me finish, Angelina is her name. I think you might know her; we used to go stay at Gryffindors together, play Quiddich and nowadays share meals and bed. Charming girl, she really is something special. I – I love her and I'm happy. I haven't been this happy since…" his words died out when he thought of the last time been this happy. Turning reddish and sad he chose to quickly look down to his poison green tie.  
"Oh – I forgot" George said moments later and looked at the delicate package in his left hand.  
"There are some new things in there" he added.

_They_ never understood why he'd insist of coming with a purple, green, blue, yellow and even a sparkling silver suit every time he visited. It wasn't really respectful to come into their place with such and outrageous wardrobe. But if the unapropriate outfits disturbed them it was nothing to their amazement over the packages he always brought with him. They clearly didn't care for its content but George Weasley always wrapped with the same amount of care.

George Weasley looked up from where he sat and realized that he was rambling too much so he smiled even wider than he'd done since he came here.  
"No Mischiefs Managed however, I've been good - I know that you are amazingly holier than me right now but still… listen, I needed your advice about Angelina…or your approval" George Weasley fell silent.

_They_ found George Weasley staring intensely at the reason he was here and waited for an answer. They knew that this stare was the only thing that was fitting among them but his face didn't follow. His smile was still plastered on his face but his stare, _the stare_ was emptied out from joy as he stared at the gravestone.

_Fred Weasley  
1 April 1978 - 2 May 1998  
"Mischief Managed" _

It was the wind that moved passed him that he took as a sign. This perfect sunny day without any disturbance and there it was – the wind.  
"Thank you brother, for everything – see you tomorrow" he said calmly, still smiling widely, and stood up now. He brushed off the dust from his back and turned around with the back against Freds grave.

_They_ always felt sad for George Weasley when he walked away, he didn't say his friendly hellos to them anymore. He said them only to stall the time before visiting Freds grave, they knew and that's why they didn't answer. The crushed man didn't try to hold up the smile anymore that he always held when he was at his twins grave; he let a few tears down without drying them away like the most visitors tried to do. His steps were quicker than when he came, more angry and rapid; so rapid that he woke them up with the echoed that he caused on the wood floor. They all heard his hearts painful cries.

The worst thing was that despite his purple suit, poisons green tie and his hideous hat he didn't miss fit among them anymore.  
_They_ didn't care for him when he miss fitted but they didn't want him to be one of them either; because just like _They _were dead in body George Weasley was dead in spirit.

*

* * *

_R.I.P Fred Weasley  
Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing._


End file.
